The manufacture of a display panel of the display device generally comprises a plurality of procedures. For example, the manufacture of an AMOLED (Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode) display panel generally comprises a procedure of manufacturing an array substrate (backboard), a procedure of manufacturing an organic light-emitting layer (EL), a procedure of encapsulation, and so on. In the procedure of manufacturing an array substrate, deficiency screening is usually performed for a manufactured array substrate using array test process to determine whether it has deficiencies. On the one hand, defective array substrates can be prevented from forwarding into subsequent procedures to produce defective display panels. On the other hand, the stability of the process of manufacturing an array substrate may be monitored.
In order to verify the reliability of the array test process, it is usually required to put part of array substrates into the procedure of manufacturing an organic light-emitting layer and the procedure of encapsulation to obtain display panel cells. Then, the display panel cells are tested using display panel cell test process, i.e. performing test by lighting up the panel cells to thereby verify the reliability of the array test so as to correct the test conditions for the array test process.
However, the manufacture of the organic light-emitting layer requires a high cost, which consequently leads to a high cost of the entire display panel detection process. Meanwhile, during the procedure of manufacturing an organic light-emitting layer, certain deficiencies may also occur. It is hard to distinguish these deficiencies from those produced in the procedure of manufacturing an array substrate, which causes the entire detection process of the display panel to be complicated and is disadvantageous to improvement of the reliability of the array test.